


Little Brother

by siiivler



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Sad, blood! oh no!, darky boy gets an oof ow, death kind of, suicide sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siiivler/pseuds/siiivler
Summary: (Spoiler warning! Don't read if you haven't finished this silly Mii game!)How does the Great Sage know of the Dark Curse's backstory, you ask?The answer is simple, really.She saw it herself.
Relationships: Dark Curse (Miitopia) and Great Sage (Miitopia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> *trips, mii game fanfic falls out of pockets* aw peck

_"I wonder if you might indulge me..."_

  
_"This is the story of the Dark Curse's past."_

\----

"Hi! My name's Scr-"

  
The boy didn't even get to finish his sentence he's already said countless times before the stranger he was attempting to talk to walked away. He growled, kicking at a pebble on the ground and stomping off to the nearby bench where his older sister was sitting.

  
"That's the 10th time today!" he half-shouted to his sister.

"Why does everyone ignore me?!" His sister paused for a moment, looking off to the side and fiddling with her overly-large glasses.

"Maybe they're just too dumb to understand how awesome you are," she said finally with a smile, running her hand through her brother's hair. He briefly laughed, but his smile quickly faded away.

'That's not true,' he thought to himself.

\----

The boy stood infront of the bathroom's mirror, staring at both himself and nothing at the same time.

  
"Why?" He asked himself the question he's already asked himself thousands of times before. "Why does everyone ignore me?"

  
He blinked, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. "Is it... my face?"

  
His face. He always knew it was plain, generic, boring. Yet he never thought that was the reason everyone overlooked him. He appeared so incredibly uninteresting that nobody wanted to talk to him. That was it! That must be it! His no-good, plain, boring face!

  
He fought back the urge to grab his family's ancient, magical staff and shove it through the mirror. Angry tears began to slip from his black eyes. He tightened his grip on the mirror's rim, thoughts of hate echoing in his mind. Hate of himself, hate of his face, hate of everyone that ignores him, hate of everything but-

  
"Scratch? Are you done yet? You've been in there for like 10 minutes!" His sister called out from behind the door, snapping him out of his racing mind and back to reality.

"U-um, yeah, give me a second..." He attempted to wipe the tears from his face and stepped out of the bathroom to face his sister. "S-sorry, Coco..."

  
"It's okay, lil' brother." She smiled at him softly. "You don't have to apologize for everything, y'know," she playfully added.

  
He watched her step into the bathroom and close the door. 'Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid everything is stupid _why-'_

  
He let out a noise, partially a growl, a whine and a pout, and dropped to the floor, tears beginning to fall once more. 'Stupid _stupid STUPID-'_

\----

"C-Coco?"

  
He opened the door to the bedroom the tiniest bit, just enough so he could make out his sister practicing magic with the family's staff amongst the shadows. "C-can I come in?"

  
"Yeah." The boy stepped into the bedroom, keeping his arms behind his back so his sister couldn't see what he held in his hands. "I-I made something for you..."

  
"Ooh?" His sister gently dropped the staff onto the bed, and got up from sitting cross-legged on the floor. "What is it?"

  
"I-I-I-" He gave up on trying to talk and held his hands infront of him, showing his sister what he had made.

  
It was a big hooded cloak, of mystical whites, blues and greens, all of its overly-long ends draping to the floor. "Th-this, I-I m-m-m-"

  
"Oooooh~!" His sister gently took it from his hands and put it on, pulling the large hood over her head. "Woah! This... this is really cool! I feel like an all-powerful great sage!" She picked the staff up from off the bed and swung it around, muttering gibberish like magical spells with a smile on her face. "Thanks, Scratch!"

  
"Y-y-you're welcome..." He stammered. The two stood there in silence for a moment, the boy fidgeting with his red scarf and his sister leaning the staff against a bookcase. "U-uh... Coco?"

  
"What is it?"

  
"W-why... why do y-you think everyone ha- ignores me?"

  
"Hmm..." She tapped her finger on her chin for a short while. "I don't know. Everybody has different reasons. Some people may be loners, others in a hurry to get somewhere, some may not be interested and others may just be big meanies."

  
"O-okay... Th-thank you, Coco..."

  
His sister wrapped her arms around her brother in a gentle embrace, failing to notice the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "You're welcome, lil' brother."

\----

It was the middle of the night. Rain pattered down gently on the roof of his and his sister's home. He usually loved days like this, taking walks in the evening rain with his sister- but now, as he sat in the fetal position in the center of the bathroom, gazing at the mirror on the wall, it just made him feel even worse (if that was even possible).

  
He sobbed, spinning his deceased father's staff in his hands. That staff that had been passed down to his father from his mother, which was from her mother, and her father, and so on. The boy's father could've given it to his sister, his actually smart, actually visually appealing, actually friend-having sister, but he chose him. He chose this hideous, self-loathing, pathetic child to give the staff. Why? Why?! What was the purpose?!

  
Suddenly, he had a realization. This staff held great magical power. So great, it could probably ease him of the curse of his face. No- it WOULD ease him of his disgusting face! He stood up and hauled himself over to the mirror, holding the staff up so it was visible in his reflection.

  
"Take it off," he whispered to the staff. "Take it off."

  
The blue gem in the staff's center began to glow faintly. "Take it off," he said again, louder this time. "Take it off. Take it off. Take it off! Take it off! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"

  
The gem was glowing blindingly now, as he screamed into the rainy night, at his horrible reflection. His face felt like it was getting ripped off of his head, and it hurt so bad, yet he didn't care. As long as nobody had to see his face again. "TAKE IT OFF! _TAKE IT OFF! **TAKE IT OFF!"**_

  
His vision faded away, and he screeched, an ungodly screech wracked with so many emotions at once. He drew his fist back and punched the mirror with all of his might.

His sister ran down the halls of her and her brother's home as fast as she could, quickly pulling on her giant cloak. It was heavy and reminded her of her brother. It made her feel safe.

  
"Scratch?! Scratch, where are you?!" She heard him shriek- it was from the bathroom! He's in the bathroom!

  
She ran to the door and kicked it down, and what she said made her, too, shriek.

  
Her brother laid on the cold tile floor, and where his face should be, nothing was there. No sign of his kind eyes, his stupidly big eyebrows, his extremely boopable nose, his sweet nervous smile-

  
There was nothing.

  
She fell to her knees infront of her brother, holding him gently in her arms. _"Scratch..._ Scratch, no... Oh God-"

  
She took the staff from his grasp and held his hands in her own, gasping when she felt something went touch her hand. There were shards of glass stuck in his bloodied knuckle, and when she turned her gaze to the side she saw more fragments of the broken mirror all over the floor. She ripped her eyes away from the sight, not daring to look any longer, and looked ahead, nearly dropping her brother when she saw a giant drawing of an open eye, drawn in blood, on the wall. 6 spikes stuck out of the top and bottom of the eye, its pupil small, and gazed straight into her broken heart and soul.

  
She gazed back at her faceless little brother, sobbing and rocking him gently in her arms. She flinched as his body faded away, leaving purple smoke behind. "Sc-Scratch?"

  
Suddenly, something arose from the smoke. It was a tiny blue wisp, it's only feature being one eye that looked exactly like the drawing on the wall.

  
 _ **"The world has been rid..."**_ It said, in a high-pitched voice, that sounded just like her brother yet not at all, _**"of my no-good, plain, boring face."**_

  
Then it disappeared.

  
"Sc-Scratch-" Coco sobbed. "Oh, _God..._ "

  
She was left to lay there in the bathroom with blood on the floor and walls, a broken mirror, and with the knowledge that she was now the last living of her family.

  
Coco didn't sleep the entire night. She just sat in the bathroom, staring at the glass shards on the ground, almost seeing the reflection of her brother behind her out of the corners of her eyes.

\----

Great Sage Coco stood before the Dark Curse, trapped by magic, next to the short boy in a cat suit she had come to almost see as her son. "This shadow of a soul became the Dark Curse."

The only sound was the faint crash of broken planets clashing with eachother- They were in space, after all.

  
"So now, I ask you, Sivler..." She turned to face the cat, many emotions shown in her eyes past those huge glasses. "What ought we to do with this Dark Curse?"

  
She only asked this question because she did not know what her little brother would want.

  
With a smile, the cat replied, "Save him."

  
Coco's eyes widened in surprise, and she nodded. "Just as I thought, your kindness ever shines through."

  
She turned to face the Dark Curse, writhing and staring at her with its one, large eye. "Now, you will need to give him a face." She turned back to look at Miitopia's savior, smiling softly. "But I believe that should pose no trouble for you."

  
The cat's smile widened, and he flicked his tail with excitement. "None at all!"

  
He gently grabbed Coco's hand, and the Great Sage raised her staff, its gem and the charm around the cat's neck both glowing brightly in unison.

  
A blinding flash of light, and the Dark Curse was no more.

  
His feet touched the stone ground with a gentle tap, and he looked around, confusion etched on his face.

"What am I... How did..." He touched his face with his hands, his confusion turning to surprise as he felt he had a nose again-

He looked at his hands, and gasped comically. "My face!"

  
He turned to the cat, whose tail was wagging wildly, a huge smile etched onto his face.

"You... you saved me."

The cat nodded.

  
"I..." He gazed down at the floor, then back up to the cat. "Thank you." He smiled, for the first time in years.

  
Coco walked up to her brother, draping her arm around his neck. "Please leave the rest to me. I'll take care of him."

  
She turned to Scratch, smiling kindly at him. "He shall travel with me and atone for his... 'wicked' deeds." Brother and sister returned eye contact, nervous black on equally-nervous blue. Scratch's smile widened with a tiny scoff.

"Well then, Sivler." Coco looked back to the cat, who was performing a small dance in place. "I suppose this is good-bye." He nodded once more, his ears flopping slightly about.

  
"Thank you for everything."

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is sivler and GOSH DARN i love this funky mii game  
> this is the first serious fanfic i've ever written, so some criticism would be Very Nice  
> also the dark curse's name is scratch as in start from scratch because i imagine him to be the default mii (hehehe aren't i clever)
> 
> edit list:  
> v. 1.1: changed the protagonist's pronouns because. eheheheh. also updated the formatting because EW! THAT WAS GROSS!!!


End file.
